Heretofore, the use of water has been avoided in urethane cure systems employed in the production of elastomeric urethane articles such as cast tires, conveyor belts and in general for all molded polyurethanes requiring high strength since water was considered to be detrimental to the cured product; that is, it was believed the physical properties of the cured polyurethane would be generally poor if water was present. Water can be used in foamed urethane products to generate CO.sub.2 which aids in the foaming of the product.